


Meet Cute

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Starker Week 2018, rainy day, wounded knees
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Peter camina tan apurado bajo la lluvia que sin querer tropieza. Sus rodillas le duelen y sus libros ahora están mojados, pero de repente un paraguas lo cubre y un hombre con lentes de sol le ofrece una mano.-	¿Y tú eres?-	P-Peter Parker – respondió tímidamente.-	Bien Parker – el hombre bajó la vista hacia los agujeros en los jeans gastados del muchacho, que mostraban rodillas raspadas y con algo de sangre - Aunque no quieras ir a un hospital, eso pronto se va a infectar. Mi oficina no está muy lejos de aquí, sabes.





	Meet Cute

Llovía a cantaros. Nueva York se veía más oscura y gris de lo habitual.  
Peter trataba de proteger inútilmente sus libros de texto del agua que caía copiosamente sobre él. Y es que a fin de periodo la escuela siempre se ponía mucho más complicada, en especial para él. Sus horarios simplemente no funcionaban.  
Cruzó la avenida apurado mientras hacia una lista mental de todas sus tareas cuando de repente tropezó de forma casi ridícula sobre sus pies. Cayó en seco sobre el pavimento y pronto comenzó a oír bocinas de autos que esperaban que se moviera del camino. Comenzó a tomar las hojas desparramadas que yacían sobre los charcos a su alrededor. El impacto de la caída había dado directo en sus rodillas. Era muy molesto pero se tragó su dolor junto con la humillación de haberse caído justo en plena calle.  
\- No, no, no – tomó una hoja mojada que se deshizo entre sus dedos - Mi trabajo de física… – se lamentó mirando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un ensayo.   
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – una voz madura le hablo desde arriba. Levanto la vista y pestañeó varias veces, el reflejo de un cielo blanco le impedía ver con claridad.  
A través de las gotas de lluvia atrapadas entre sus pestañas pudo vislumbrar un hombre apenas más alto que él. Barba, cabello oscuro, lentes de sol (aunque no había sol) y de unos 40 y tantos. Puso su paraguas sobre Peter, y al ver que el chico no respondía, lo tomó de un brazo para levantarlo.   
\- Ven. Antes de que nos pisen – apuntó al resto de autos en la avenida, y Peter se dio cuenta que el sujeto estaba cargando su mochila también. Lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la calle.  
\- G-Gracias – pudo decir al fin. El hombre sonrió, y Peter se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Sus ropas mojadas y sucias al lado del traje carísimo de su salvador parecían un chiste.  
– ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?  
\- No es necesario, ¿señor…?  
\- Stark – se presentó.  
Peter hizo memoria, ese nombre le sonaba, y mucho. ¡Ah! Ya se acordaba. El tipo era un empresario muy reconocido que había estado aportando bastante a la industria de la robótica, según la revista científica que leía siempre.  
\- ¿Y tú eres?  
\- P-Peter Parker – respondió tímidamente.  
\- Bien Parker – el hombre bajó la vista hacia los agujeros en los jeans gastados del muchacho, que mostraban rodillas raspadas y con algo de sangre - Aunque no quieras ir a un hospital, eso pronto se va a infectar. Mi oficina no está muy lejos de aquí, sabes.  
El joven negó con la cabeza. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, de verdad le ardían sus rodillas pero no quiso molestar más al hombre.  
\- No se preocupe señor Stark – trató de sonreír y fingir que estaba bien – Puedo caminar hasta mi casa, no hay problema.  
Peter trató de dar unos pasos pero irónicamente se tambaleó, provocando que Stark tuviera que sostenerlo.  
\- Si, veo que no tienes problema – comentó con cierto sarcasmo – Vamos a limpiarte esa herida ¿sí?  
Peter no pudo argumentar en contra y finalmente asintió. Se aferró con una mano al brazo del hombre que lo llevó hasta su lugar de trabajo, mientras que con la otra cargaba las cosas que había recogido del piso.  
Llegaron al lobby del enorme y luminoso edificio. Algunas secretarias se acercaron al hombre, quien las ignoró completamente mientras llevaba al joven.   
\- Mi oficina es por aquí – le indicó y pronto estuvo abriendo la puerta.  
Era casi tan grande como todo su departamento, pero las paredes estaban llenas de títulos pertenecientes al hombre y demás prototipos de inventos. Los ojos de Peter se encontraban tan perdidos en el lugar que por poco se vuelve a caer, pero esta vez lo sostienen en brazos. Peter se sostuvo con fuerza al cuello del hombre casi que por miedo a volver a lastimarse.  
\- Cuidado – lo sentó en un sillón individual y tomó las cosas de Peter para ponerlas sobre la mesa. En pocos minutos fue y volvió del baño con varias cosas. Sacó algo de algodón y se agachó junto al muchacho.  
\- Esto puede arder un poco.  
\- Puedo sopor- ¡AU! – Peter gimió de dolor, haciendo al hombre reír.  
\- Solo es desinfectante – lo tranquilizó mientras cubría la herida con un una gasa y cinta, para luego tomar la mano de Peter.  
El joven se sonrojó de repente. La mano de Stark era tan… cálida. Y más sobre su piel aun fría por la lluvia. Quiso preguntarle por qué lo estaba tomando de la mano pero el hombre la guió hasta su rodilla para ponerla sobre un paño con hielo.   
\- Tenla así un rato – le indicó y Peter se avergonzó por haber pensado que ese gesto era algo más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde la caída no se sentía como él.  
\- Gracias de nuevo – murmuró. Volvió a ver los restos de sus libros sobre la mesa del centro y suspiró pesadamente – May va a matarme.  
\- ¿May?  
\- Mi tía. Vivo con ella. Y estos libros nos salieron muy caros, no le hará gracia saber que los arruiné a mitad de año – esbozó un gesto algo triste.  
\- Dámelos – el hombre extendió su mano, y Peter no comprendió.  
\- ¿Por qué-  
Pero el sujeto tomó los libros de las manos antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Ojeó rápido las portadas e hizo una llamada.  
\- Sí. Son esos. Que sean de esa editorial también ¿Si? Gracias Happy, que haría sin ti – colgó y le sonrió a Peter – Hablé con mi asistente, dice que en una hora te los consigue y deja por aquí.  
Peter quedó atónito. ¿Tan fácilmente? Le llamó la atención la excesiva amabilidad del hombre con él. No podía pensar con claridad y solo pudo balbucear una respuesta pobre.  
\- N-No tenía por qué hacerlo, señor Stark. Fue mi error. Siempre voy distraído por ahí.  
\- Pues ya lo hice – le sonrió amablemente - ¿Te quedas hasta que mi asistente los traiga?  
Aceptó.  
El hombre le ofreció un té y charlaron de informática y robótica por todo ese rato. Stark era increíblemente fascinante, lo comprobaba luego de haber hablado sin parar con él durante 60 minutos.  
\- Sabes mucho de ciencia ¿eh? – el hombre le palmeó el hombro amistosamente. Peter se estremeció de forma inconsciente por el contacto.  
\- Me interesa mucho, no voy a mentirle – sonrió un poco mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.  
\- Pues – unió sus dos manos y lo apuntó – Podrías venir a una de mis charlas. Tengo una la próxima semana – le propuso con ojos convincentes.  
\- ¿Y de que tratan sus charlas, señor?  
\- Generalmente doy un panorama general de la situación en el mercado y como mi empresa actuará. Además de explicar mejor las pasantías estudiantiles. Por eso te decía de venir.  
\- ¿Quiere decir lo que creo que me quiere decir? – la emoción surgió en Peter.  
\- Eres listo, joven y estudioso – le sonrió, para luego ver sus rodillas raspadas – Algo despistado, pero no es tan grave. Como te decía: las pasantías. Ven a una charla y descúbrelo tú mismo. Tal vez te interesen y puedas ganar experiencia.  
Peter quiso responder, pero pronto estaban tocando la puerta y el señor Stark se paró a atender.  
\- ¡Happy!  
\- Es la última vez Tony. La última – Happy le entregó los libros a su jefe en un ademán furioso – Tuve que recorrer toda la ciudad para conseguir los libros de ese mocos- de repente notó a Peter y tosió incómodo – Muchacho. Espero los cuide bien.  
\- Gracias por conseguirlos – le gradeció Peter desde su lugar, pero Happy lo ignoró y se fue.  
¿Fue su imaginación o le cayó mal al tipo? Se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea.  
\- Bien joven. Te llevo a tu casa – le ofreció mientras dejaba los libros en manos de Peter.  
\- No tiene por qué, puedo tomar el autobús.  
\- ¿Caminar hasta la parada del autobús con las rodillas así? No en mi presencia – tomó las llaves y ayudó a Peter a llegar hasta el auto. De nuevo el joven no pudo poner objeción.  
Con un par de indicaciones y algunas vueltas dejó a Peter sano y salvo en su casa. Al ver sus rodillas, May le preguntó que había pasado y Peter le explicó rápidamente (salteándose el detalle de los libros, no quiso hablar de más y meter la pata)  
\- Peter cariño – la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza – Que suerte que aquel hombre te ayudó. Yo siempre lo digo, aún queda gente buena en este mundo.  
\- Si – el joven sonrió estúpidamente al recordar los ojos amables del hombre – Fue muy bueno conmigo.  
\- Por lo visto si – le acarició el cabello - Ya es algo tarde ¿Por qué no te das una ducha caliente y te acuestas temprano?  
\- Veré que hago – se excusó yendo al baño.  
¿Acostarse temprano un viernes? Ni soñando.  
Luego de una ducha Peter se estaba secando el cabello con cuidado mientras su tía lo despedía para irse a acostar. Se encerró en su cuarto con un poco de pastel que había sobrado el otro día y música. Aún seguía lloviendo afuera, situación perfecta para ver “La venganza de los Sith”.   
Pero su mente simplemente no paraba de darle vueltas al hombre que había conocido hoy: Tony Stark. Sonaba tan elegante e imponente.  
Tan lejano a él.  
Vio sus rodillas una y otra vez, había caído sus pies literalmente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se ponía nervioso él solo.  
Y es que el joven trató de seguir leyendo un libro que había dejado por la mitad, jugar Battlefront y hasta dibujar. Pero simplemente no podía quitarse la imagen de aquel hombre hermoso bajo la lluvia ayudándolo, tomando su mano y curando sus heridas.  
De repente el estrepitoso riiing del teléfono fijo lo sacó de su nube de pensamiento ¿Quién llamaba esta hora? Se apuró para atender antes de que el molesto ruido despertara a su tía.  
\- Peter, disculpa que te llame de madrugada.   
Era él. El señor Stark.  
\- Te olvidaste la mochila – le explicó - Pude notar que andas distraído, pero no sabía que tanto. Escucha. Estoy afuer-  
\- Ya bajo – se apuró a responder el joven. Casi que pega un gritito de la emoción al estar a punto de verlo de nuevo.  
Se vio rápido en el espejo. Trató de domar un poco aquellos rizos rebeldes pero al no obtener el resultado deseado se rindió. Se tiró un viejo suéter beige sobre su pijama y decidió a salir a toda prisa.   
\- ¡Señor Stark! Enserio discúlpeme.  
\- Ya es como la décimo novena disculpa que me das en el día – se burló el hombre – Toma. No entiendo como cargas esta cosa sin quebrarte la columna.  
\- Es que tiene mi cuaderno de física, el que llevo los martes. Pero también lo uso los viernes para matemáticas y luego-  
\- ¿Cómo está tu rodilla? – lo interrumpió. Si dejaba a Peter hablar de sus cosas podría estar horas.  
\- Mejor. Mucho mejor – se sonrojó debido a la atención del mayor en el – Gracias por ayudarme hoy, enserio.  
\- No es nada. Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿sí? – le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y subió a su auto – Te veré en la próxima charla.  
\- E-Espero poder ir. Seguro que si – le respondió aunque el auto ya estaba a media cuadra. Stark lo saludó desde la ventana y dio vuelta a la esquina.  
Peter se tocó el cabello como si de algo sagrado de tratase. La sensación de aquella cálida mano sobre su cabeza fue poco a poco acompañada por las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo sobre él.  
\- Creo que me estoy enamorando – murmuró para si mismo.


End file.
